The present disclosure relates generally to a method of interfacing between modular printed circuit boards (PCBs) in an electrical chassis and, more particularly, to using a modular controlled-impedance cable supporting the “VME (Versa Module Europa) International Trade Association-46” (VITA-46) standards as an interconnect cable for command, control, and power signals.
The use of the VITA-46 standards, (later named VPX, for VME/Peripheral Component Interconnect/Crossover) protocols and VPX-compliant connections for interconnections between modular PCBs is common in the industry. With the continuing advancement in processor technology and memory, modular PCBs demand more reliable interconnections that can support increased bandwidth and data flow. VPX technology and standards can support high data rates (up to 10 Gbps and beyond) but are limited by the chassis infrastructure, including backplane and interconnection limitations.